Hearts Of Deception
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Allen Walker is a secret agent searching for the man who killed her father. As her disguise, she's a male high school student since her target is connected to the nearby school; but what happens when she falls in love with her best friend of four years, Lavi Bookman? How will she be able to focus on her path with love blocking her way? Fem!Allen. Dedicated to midnightstardust.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes, I know I shouldn't be making another story but I decided to dedicate this story to midnightstardust for how awesome she is ^^ not that you previous followers aren't awesome o_o but she draws many things for me and I'm mostly just thankful so, THANK YOU STAR-CHAN! :3 Oh and I don't like the title of this so some suggestions would be nice *sweat drops***

* * *

Allen sighed as she walked down the halls of her high school. It wasn't everyday she felt so moody, but she just received some news from Neah about overworking this weekend. This only meant that she'd have to stay with her annoying uncle for the entire weekend. She'd rather stay with _Cross..._and _no one _wanted to stay with Cross. _No. One. _Allen ruffled the wig on her head. It was starting to really become itchy..._maybe I should get a new one...would anyone notice? Eh, probably, but I could just say I dyed my hair._ Allen reasoned with herself.

"Allen! There you are!" Allen stopped in mid-step and looked behind her to see Lenalee running after her. _Oh jeez, what now? _Allen watched Lenalee run over and smile brightly. "Lavi wanted me to relay a message to you!" She said cheerfully. Hearing Lavi's name, Allen's heartbeat sped up.

"Why can't he just tell me himself?" Allen asked, not losing her composure.

"Oh, um..." She mumbled awkwardly, causing Allen to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! Anyways, he wanted to know if you wanted to go to his party this weekend." She said. _Really? This weekend? Couldn't he choose a better time?! _

"Sorry I can't go." Allen replied.

"If it bothers you that much I can get him to tell you himself!" Lenalee panicked.

"What? Oh no! I just...have some work to do this weekend..." Allen interrupted honestly.

"Oh...you have a job? Where do you work?" Lenalee asked with a smile. _Shoot. _

"Oh...um...er...I work as a secretary for my uncle..." Allen half lied. She worked _with _her uncle.

"Se...cre...tary?" Lenalee asked, tilting her head. "Where does your uncle work?" Lenalee asked. _What is this an interrogation?! _

"Not sure, I just do basic things...at home." Allen lied. She really didn't like lying to her friends, but then again...her whole life was a lie to everyone else. Allen winced at that thought.

"Are you lying to me?" Lenalee asked with a pout. _How did she know?! _Allen thought, not showing her expression of shock.

"No?" Allen replied questionably, her gut twisting.

"Are you sure? I can understand if you really don't want to go since there's going to be alcohol and danci—"

"Well _I _don't understand." Lavi's voice came from behind Lenalee...and there goes Allen's heart again. She hated feeling like this.

"U-uh, no it's not that I don't want to go!" Allen replied quickly. Lavi raised his eyebrow.

"That's not what Lenalee was saying..." He muttered.

"She thought I was lying when I said I had work over the weekend..." Allen mumbled back.

"Work? _You _work? Where do you work?" Lavi asked curiously.

"I work at home as a secretary for my uncle." Allen replied flawlessly. Hey, she already told Lenalee such a horrible lie so she might as well use it for everything now. "...or well, at his house anyways..." She said thoughtfully.

"Where does he live?" Lavi asked.

"Um...I don't think I should be giving out my uncle's address without permission." Allen replied. Lavi snorted.

"Gentlemanly as ever, aren't cha?" Lavi asked, patting her back. Allen shrugged, ignoring the so-called 'compliment.' It wasn't really a compliment to her since she was a girl. Not that Lavi knew that...not that _anyone _knew about that...

Yup, you heard right: everyone thought Allen was a guy.

There was a long explanation for this really, but to put it shortly, Allen was an undercover agent for the Black Order Agency. She had been in the agency since she was eight and she moved around a lot so she never really had any friends or was attached to any. The only reason she moved around a lot though was because her main target she was after moved a lot. Allen had to wear countless disguises as she moved through several different schools. The target had _finally _settled for Black Order High School, where the main branch of the Black Order was placed. It was a pretty popular agency so people talked about it a lot, but no one knew the secrets withheld in the agency. Allen definitely doubted the target had settled down like everyone else said though since this was where the main branch of the order was held here...the _school _was named after it for Christs' sake!

Allen shook her head, her thoughts were totally going off topic. "Anyways, Lavi, I really can't come because of work..." She mumbled.

"Wait...your last name is Walker right?" Lavi asked suspiciously. Allen gave him an odd look at that question.

"Yeah, what of it?" She asked.

"Dude! So like, is your uncle Neah Walker?! I heard that he's one of the best agents at BOA!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly. Allen's eyes widened considerably. "That means if you're his secretary, does he like tell you about all his missions?! Oh man, that would be awesome! My lame old Panda doesn't tell me anything!" Lavi whined.

"Um, no he doesn't. That is top-secret stuff, Lavi." Allen explained.

"Well, yeah, but still...oh! So do you have any siblings?! I hear he has a niece in The Order too!" Allen slightly paled at Lavi's claim. _Oh crap! Um...um..._

"I'm an only child." Allen replied honestly.

"Huh? So Neah has more than one brother? I thought he only had one...or maybe she's adopted..." Lavi muttered. "Or you're lying." Lavi watched Allen for her reaction. She gulped. _Oh man...I need to take this subject somewhere else! _

"AL-LEN~" They heard a wail come from down the hall. Allen stiffened while Lavi and Lenalee looked around curiously. Allen totally felt Neah right behind her and side stepped so that Neah glomped Lavi instead. Lavi was too surprised at Allen's epic side step to notice Neah hugging the crap out of him. "Oh my goodness I can't wait for today~! I finally get to spend some time with you~!" Neah said excitedly. Allen giggled at the confused expression on Lavi's face. Neah blinked and looked up. "You're not Allen."

"Huh, I kinda had that thought in my head too." Lavi replied smugly. Neah pouted and looked around, spotting his niece and glomping her.

"I missed you so much, my favorite nie—phew!" Neah yelped the last part when Allen stepped on his foot. _How he manages as a spy is beyond me. _Allen thought bitterly.

"Favorite...so he really does have more than one niece or nephew..." Lavi observed quietly. He then blinked. "Wait, did he just say niephew?" Lavi snickered at the pronunciation. Allen's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she let out a sneeze in Neah's shoulder. Neah flung himself away from her.

"EW! You _sneezed _on me!" Neah stripped his jacket off and started shaking it everywhere. Allen's eye twitched.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Allen replied back sarcastically. Neah pouted at her sarcasm.

"That was an oddly cute sneeze, Allen." Lenalee commented. The sneeze was a bit high pitched and she sounded somewhat of a kitten. Allen blushed from embarrassment. She probably wouldn't be so embarrassed if they knew she was a girl. _Oh god..._

"Allen! Do you have a fever? Your face is red?! Oh I'm so sorry for being so mean!" Neah wailed and squeezed her tightly as an 'apology.' Allen's eye twitching became more frequent and she closed her eyes, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Neah, if you don't let me go right now..." Allen muttered bitterly. Lenalee and Lavi were backing away from the very dangerous aura surrounding their friend. They didn't expect Allen to be such a hateful person...

"But Allen! I feel like such a jerk!" Neah wailed. Allen's ears were burning and she couldn't stop herself from landing a fist on his face. He flew back an impressive amount and both Lavi and Lenalee stared wide-eyed at Allen, who was rubbing her hand from the punch.

"Ah, haven't done that in awhile." She sighed happily. Lenalee slowly inched away from Allen while Lavi stared at her in awe.

"Holy shit...that was _awesome!" _Lavi cheered and glomped his friend. Allen suddenly felt extremely nervous. Neah suddenly felt overprotective but resisted the urge to mutilate the boy hugging his niece very professionally. He just stood up and cleared his throat pretty loudly with a stern look on his face.

"Stupid rabbit, what's taking you so long?!" Kanda asked from behind them with a murderous look in his eyes. He was a little taken aback by the light blush on Allen's face but thought nothing of it. It didn't exactly surprise him that Neah was here either. He knew Neah from his father, who was also in the Black Order Agency.

"Eh? Allen doesn't want to come to the party because he says he has 'work.'" Lavi replied, pouting. Neah's eye twitched.

"Allen _does _have work. With me." Neah said, snatching Allen by the arm and pulling her away from Lavi's grasp. Kanda stared at Neah weirdly. _That look in his eye...he almost looks...protective...like a father shielding his daughter from a boy..._Kanda looked between Allen, Lavi, and Neah.

"Well if the innocent Beansprout doesn't want to go, then he doesn't want to go." Kanda barked and smacked Lavi on the head.

"Ow..." Lavi whined. Neah stared at them blankly for a few minutes before erupting into laughter. Their heads snapped over to Neah in an instant.

"Oh god...ha...aha..." Neah laughed breathlessly, holding his gut. Allen was glaring down at him, where he was holding his stomach on the floor. "Wow, that's just too great! I can't believe he...ha...called _you _innocent! Oh god, I think I'm dying!" Neah laughed, rolling on the floor.

"It isn't even that funny!" Allen yelled at him. Kanda glared at him as well.

"What the fuck?" He asked harshly. Neah wiped a tear and snorted as he stood up straight.

"Ah, that was funny. Allen...innocent..." Neah snorted again. Allen stomped on his foot. "OW!" Neah cried, holding his foot. "Are you wearing steel-toes again!?" He exclaimed. Allen smirked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Allen smirked, crossing her arms.

"Not a very gi—entlemanly thing to do." Neah caught himself when he noticed Allen's glare. Kanda narrowed his eyes. _What the hell is going on? _Kanda thought to himself. Lavi and Lenalee seemed completely oblivious to his screw up. Kanda inwardly shook his head. He was just being paranoid.

"Whatever, let's go stupid rabbit." Kanda growled and started to drag Lavi off.

"Goodbye, Yuu~!" Neah teased and waved. Kanda sent a murderous glare back at Neah, causing the adult to hide behind Allen.

"Call me that again and I'll fucking kill you!" He seethed and stormed away again, Lavi struggling in his grasp and Lenalee following after awkwardly. Allen sighed with relief, somewhat happy that they were finally gone. It was hard to keep her comments back with Neah around. If they were alone and Neah hid behind her, she'd probably boast about being stronger than Neah in a playful way.

"Well, now that _they're _gone, we should be going too!" Neah cheered happily. Allen glared at him and started walking towards the exit.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go..." Allen grumbled. Neah jogged over to catch up with her.

"You know, Allen, it's quite unlike you to make friends..." Neah stated.

"Oh shut up...it was totally accidental." Allen informed.

"Really? Care to tell me about it?" Neah asked. He loved listening to Allen's stories about her friends. She didn't talk about them often and she never wanted to introduce them to him. Even now, Allen refused to tell Neah their names. He only knew who Kanda was because of Agent Tiedoll.

"Maybe some other time." She sighed. They were both quiet walking back to Neah's car. When they got inside, Neah decided to bring up what was on his mind.

"When you catch your target...what are you going to do?" Neah asked quietly.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" She asked.

"I mean...you won't need to go undercover anymore...are you going to tell them about your true identity?" Neah asked. "If they're good friends with you, they shouldn't really even care..." He commented quietly.

"I don't know, Neah, I haven't even gotten that far yet. It's already been 8 years and I still have no idea what the killer looks like. I'm barely getting anywhere with my investigation. If I didn't do missions on the side job, I'm sure I'd be kicked out by now." She replied sadly.

"Allen, you should be happy about this! He's finally settled down now, so of course you're going to catch him." Neah encouraged. Allen narrowed her eyes as she stared at the school building ahead of her. She couldn't believe Neah, she really couldn't. She just had a sickening feeling about her target's motives. What if he was trying to destroy the main branch of The Order? Neah took her silence as rejection and started driving off. As they were driving, they passed by Lavi, who was walking along the sidewalk of the school. Neah stared at her longing gaze with a sad smile. "So, who's that stupid rabbit kid?" Neah asked smugly.

"What do you mean? You should know who he is..." Allen muttered. Neah blinked.

"Why would I know who he is?" Neah asked. Allen looked over at him blankly.

"Well he _is _the grandson of Bookman." Allen informed. Neah slammed on the brakes.

"Wait, _he's _Lavi?!" Neah asked. Allen glared at Neah for almost giving her a mini heart attack. "Huh, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you married him after all..." Neah mumbled aloud. Allen was covered in a scarlet-colored blush.

"M-married?! What the _hell _are you going on about?!" She shouted.

"Hm? Well you _obviously _like him." Neah drawled.

"And he _obviously _thinks I'm a guy!" She countered. Neah blinked before smirking widely.

"So if he knew you were a girl you _would _marry him?" Neah asked with his Cheshire grin. Allen deadpanned.

"What...NO! I d-didn't s-say _that!"_

"But you're blushing~!" Neah teased.

"Am not!" Allen spat.

"Whatever you say, Ally~!" Neah sang.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Allen hissed.

"At least it's better than what Adam calls you." Neah chuckled. Allen grumbled and stared out her window, her eyes finding Lavi again.

It really sucked being in love with your best friend.

Allen wasn't sure when she had started feeling the way she did. She enjoyed being around Lavi ever since she met him, even if she didn't really show it. She usually hid her emotions but as the years passed with Lavi, her mask slowly started to break apart and now she found herself laughing along with everyone else. It really felt nice to have friends, and she felt that she would do anything in the world for them. She even warmed up to Kanda at some point. Her insults no longer felt like insults and she didn't ever take what Kanda said personally. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she also got used to the nickname 'Beansprout.' She didn't want to think about what would happen between them in the near future when they found out her secret...sometimes she wished that they'd never have to find out.

Allen's phone buzzed, bringing her away from her thoughts. She opened up her cell phone (it wasn't really anything that special, but she could text and call so it was fine) and read the text she received. It was from Lavi.

**Lavi: So...you really can't come to the party then? :c **

Allen sighed and texted him back. She would usually agree to going to Lavi's parties. It's not like she drank or anything she would just hang out and laugh at Lavi's drunken arse along with Lenalee. He did some pretty stupid things when he was drunk. Allen didn't mind all too much most of the time since it usually involved him stripping. Not that she'd ever admit something so embarrassing...she chuckled at the memory and texted Lavi back.

**Sent: Yeah sorry I really do have work. **

**Lavi: Damn...okay D: I'll miss you~ **

Allen found herself blushing at his immediate response. She received another text seconds sooner.

**Lavi: Oh damn that sounded kinda awkward, sorry about that xD**

**Sent: I didn't take it that way so chill**

**Lavi: Oh, well how did you take it then? ;) **

Allen's eyes widened and she blushed deeper. Neah was having a pretty enjoyable time watching Allen's exchanges with Lavi. _Jeez, she probably wouldn't be able to snapchat him if she had the right technology. _Neah mused.

**Sent: -3- obviously not in the way you took it. **

**Lavi: XD! Oh my god I'm dying! You're so funny, Beansprout! **

**Sent: My name is Allen. **

**Lavi: Really? I had no idea!**

**Sent: -_- **

**Lavi: I'm just kidding, Al. **

**Sent: Right, well, tell me how your party goes! **

**Lavi: K**

**Sent: …**

**Lavi: Don't say it.**

**Sent: …**

**Lavi: Don't. Say. It. Beansprout. **

**Sent: Potassium to you too :P **

**Lavi: Damn it Allen. -_-' **

**Sent: :3 **

**Lavi: You little bastard. **

**Sent: :C **

**Lavi: STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY! God damn it now I can see your stupid little puppy eyes! **

**Sent: If they're so stupid then why do they work :P **

**Lavi: -sigh- Because they're cute. **

Allen found herself blushing again. Lavi _really _didn't know what he was doing to her, did he? Her phone buzzed again and she checked it, smiling when she saw Lavi's message.

**Lavi: Damn it that sounded awkward! You're making me awkward, Allen, stop it! OH JEEZ THAT SOUNDED AWKWARD TOO! **

Allen giggled at Lavi's distress

**Sent: Okay, well I'm at my uncle's house now so I guess I'll text you later...or see you on Monday. **

**Lavi: Alright see ya Monday. **

Allen snapped her phone shut and crawled out of the car. She stretched before snatching the keys from Neah, who was talking on the phone, and walking towards the house. Neah pouted as she started swirling the keys around her index finger. She casually unlocked the door and walked inside. Neah was still talking on the phone when he shut the front door to his house. Allen was relaxing in a chair at Neah's table. She stood up and walked over to the fridge, bending down to see if he had anything good to eat.

"Wow, Allen, I feel hurt. The first thing you do when you come here is look for food?" Neah whined.

"...but I'm hungry..." Allen mumbled and grabbed some chopped lettuce and some dressing. She wandered around for a bowl and fixed herself some salad. She got near the window above the sink where a cupboard was beside it and looked out the window curiously. "...hey...I didn't know Tiedoll lived across from you..." She mumbled, peering out the window to see him sweeping his patio. "Kanda doesn't live with him, does he?" She asked cautiously.

"Huh? Tiedoll? Oh no, Kanda moved out ages ago. Daisya and Chaoji still live there though so you might want to be careful..." Neah replied.

"Hmm, who's Daisya? I know Chaoji is Kanda's brother..." Allen mumbled quietly as she watched Tiedoll sweep. The only reason she knew who Chaoji was was because Kanda would talk badly of him whenever they tried to hang out. Somehow Chaoji knew who Allen was and thought she was a bad person for keeping secrets from her friends and even had the guts to tell her aloud so Allen really didn't like him all too much either.

"Daisya is Kanda's other brother. I wonder why Tiedoll keeps adopting kids..." Neah wondered aloud.

"I wonder why Tiedoll adopted Kanda in the first place." Allen snorted, causing Neah to wince. He didn't like it when she snorted like that...it was so...not-girly-like.

After dumping a little _too _much Ranch dressing on her salad, Allen put the leftover materials in the fridge and brought her bowl over to the table, scarfing the so-called 'salad' down. Neah winced at her horrible manners. He really wish she would act like a girl sometimes...the dressing around her mouth was _more _than just annoying.

"Allen..." He mumbled.

"Hm?" She asked mid-chomp.

"You got a little something...all over actually." Neah gestured to his mouth, indicating her mess. She wiped it off with her sleeve and Neah flinched.

"What?" She asked, shoving more salad in her mouth.

"Nothing...just...don't you think that Lavi would want someone with more...manners?" Neah questioned. Allen narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's with you and Lavi all of a sudden?" She asked. He shook his head and sighed, realizing that her terrible manners were probably Cross' fault.

Neah wished she would have more girl friends. Allen grumbled, her chest was feeling rather tight from the under-bullet-proof-vest she was wearing. It really hid her chest well, but it was so suffocating. She didn't like wearing it, but she supposed it was for her own protection. Neah looked out the window and noticed that Kanda and Tiedoll were talking on the porch. _That's weird...I wonder what Kanda is doing over..._Neah wondered. His phone started buzzing and he looked down to see that Road was calling him. _Ah crap..._he thought to himself.

"Allen, I'll be right back, Road is...calling...don't just do that without warning me!" Neah blushed, covering his eyes. Allen looked up from where she had torn the vest off so casually.

"You're my uncle, things like this shouldn't bother you." Allen replied.

What Allen didn't notice, was the fact that Kanda's eyes were _glued _to her.

_What...the...fuck...? _

"'Things like this'?! Yes, things like this should bother me, Allen!" Neah blushed. "You should want more privacy!" He grumbled and walked out of the kitchen. Allen blinked and tore her wig off.

"Jeez, what's his problem all of a sudden...?" She muttered, wiping her face.

On the other side of the yard, an astounded Kanda was standing there with the most bizarre look on his face. _Am I fucking seeing things?! _Kanda wondered to himself as he watched her _figure _completely change. Kanda felt the urge to cover his eyes but he just seemed too intent on watching when he saw her grab at her hair and _completely _take it off...and then when she rubbed her face and a scar appeared. Kanda had never been so confused in his entire life.

"Eh, Yuu, what are you staring at?" Daisya came out on the patio, shirtless, drying his hair. He was just so curious when he saw the flabbergasted look on Kanda's face that he couldn't help but ask.

"...what...I...don't..." Kanda stumbled over his words, quite unlike him to do so really. Daisya followed his gaze and spotted Allen putting her bowl in the sink.

"What about her?" Daisya asked.

"That's...but...isn't that...Beansprout...?!" Kanda asked, pointing at her with a stern look. Daisya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what about it? Oh wait...let me guess, you didn't know?"

"You _knew _he—she was a girl?!" Kanda asked with the most murderous expression. "...and you didn't fucking tell me?!" Kanda asked.

"Huh? Dude, I didn't know that you didn't know...Pops told me and Chaoji already—oh wait! Yeah, he explained it when you moved out...no wonder you didn't know..." Daisya said.

"Wait...so...I'm _not _just fucking seeing things?!" Kanda asked, truly hoping that Daisya was just pulling his leg.

"Nope, Allen Walker is most definitely a girl."

* * *

******Word Count: 4,116  
AN Word Count: 154  
****If any of you haven't guessed yet, this is the Fem!Allen Secret Agent choice from the poll I used to have up on my profile ^^' *totally forgot why THIS story was dedicated to Star-chan.  
**Tyki: Well aren't you a nice friend?  
Vira: SHHHHHH 3:  
Tyki: *rolls eyes*  
*Is taking story ideas* If you want to read one I'll write it for you! Btw, this is NOT a one-shot!


	2. Chapter 2

***Sigh* I have to update this because midnightstardust is complaining v~v (love you Star-chan~ x3) So yeah, not much goes on here I guess you could say. Daisya is introduced and then a little side clip from Neah. This being said, the chapter won't be as long and I apologize for that. If you're curious, the reason why I haven't been updating is cause I've been so busy watching One Piece *sweat drop* I do not have writer's block. Quite the opposite actually. I have "writer's urge."...I made that up myself~ ^-^ Anyways, I guess I'll stop my little rant here (don't kill me if I end up posting an OP fic please xD)**

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that Beansprout _really is _a girl?" Kanda asked Daisya slowly, making sure the stupid idiot brother of his wasn't just pulling his leg. Daisya frowned at Kanda.

"Wow, you really _are _slow like Allen says...yes. Allen _is _a girl." Kanda was fuming at Daisya's words. He was so tempted to punch the smirk right off his purple-striped face. Kanda then realized that it all made sense now. He was an eighth grader when he first met the boy transferring in from England. Every time the sixth grader would laugh it came out more like a giggle. Not to mention he would blush at the most lightest things that happened to him, even when the guys were just kidding around with him. Not only that, every time Lavi would throw his arm around him, he would blush. Kanda blinked several times.

_Does the beansprout have a crush on the rabbit? _

A wide smirk suddenly appeared on Kanda's face. This was good. He could use this information against Allen. Daisya blanched at the creepy smile on Kanda's face and started to back away slowly. Kanda usually wasn't a guy who liked to smile a lot so Daisya just _knew _there was something most likely evil on his mind. Daisya didn't want any part in that whatsoever; so he sneaked away while Kanda wasn't looking. Now all Kanda had to think about was when to confront the pale teen about his identity. He couldn't just walk over right now and say he knew the brat's secret, could he? Allen _obviously _didn't want anyone to find out about her. That's what Kanda would use to his advantage.

_Just you wait, Beansprout, you're not getting off so easily now. _

Kanda triumphantly marched inside his house while Allen was just walking out of hers to tend to Neah's garden whilst throwing her shirt off to show a button down shirt underneath. It was a bit hot since she had been sweating so she went ahead and unbuttoned a few buttons. She had a tank top underneath anyways...Allen really didn't get why Neah even bothered to have a garden with all the money he made. It isn't like her uncle actually likes tending to it either since he never does. He either makes Road or her do it so he obviously doesn't care for it. She knew that her uncle was a savings sort of guy, but he didn't even take care of the garden, what was the point in keeping it? Allen sighed and watered the tomatoes before she had the feeling that there were eyes on her. She looked up at the house behind hers-Tiedoll's-and stared at it.

It really sucked having agents the same as you next door that also go to the same school. Allen didn't really think they'd rat her out or anything, but it was a bit embarrassing to pretend that she herself was a guy whenever those two idiots didn't have to disguise themselves at all. _Then again, they don't really have a wanted criminal after them..._Allen thought a bit bitterly to herself. She wasn't usually bitter really, just being around Neah was a problem itself. He was pretty irresponsible and Allen could barely believe that he survived on his own in the first place. She heard someone's footsteps approach her as she pulled weeds out of the garden. _You would think that we would be friends, Daisya, Chaoji, and I, since we're all in the BOA...but Chaoji hates me and Daisya...well I don't know him that well but Neah did say something about him being Lavi's friend...wait...how would Neah know anything about that?!_

Allen was too busy digging up the garden to realize that Daisya was watching her. He was pondering about whether or not to tell Allen that he just gave away her huge secret to Lavi's best friend Kanda. He could tell the girl had a crush on the redhead, though she would often pretend that she had no idea what he was talking about. _It really sucks to be her...having your crush think you're the same sex as him...I wonder what Lavi would do if he knew that Allen was a girl...it might be too awkward for them to get together anyways..._Daisya thought as he watched her pick up all the weeds she picked and put them in a bag. A blush dusted his cheeks when she lowered herself a bit too low, showing some of her cleavage. He cleared his throat and she jumped. He almost panicked when he saw her reaching for something on her leg. _A hidden weapon?! _

"Whoa! Chill!" Daisya jumped back. Allen stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Um...I live next door. The name's Daisya." Daisya introduced and held a hand out to her. Allen seemed much more relaxed than she was before and shook his hand. "You're Allen, right?" Allen nodded and let go of his hand. She then tied the bag up and stood up, dusting the dirt off of her clothes. "Yeah, I've heard quite a lot about you, not just from Pops either." Daisya admitted. Allen gave him a wary look. _How else could he have heard about me? Unless Chaoji was running his mouth again..._

"Really? Who from then? Neah?" Allen asked, looking back at the house where Neah was fiddling with...a plate...Allen sweat dropped at her dumb uncle.

"Well, yes and no. This might surprise you a bit, but Tiedoll is my father...though then again you probably already knew that..." Daisya trailed off stupidly. Allen nodded her head. "But Chaoji, Neah, and Lavi and his friends talk about you a lot too. They all say different things though so I figured I'd have to meet you myself someday, ya?"

"Makes enough sense." Allen replied shortly and started to walk off to the trash can in the front yard.

"...right. So, you know what everyone's been saying about you then?" Daisya asked.

"I imagine it's not the same." Allen replied. "Of course it wouldn't be. Chaoji hates me, Neah's...weird, and Lavi...hm not quite sure what he'd say." Allen mumbled as she dumped the trash bag in the garbage can.

"There's Lenalee and Kanda too." Daisya added.

"Well Lenalee would probably say something similar to Lavi and Kanda...eugh Kanda." Allen scowled, causing Daisya to laugh. He followed her in the backyard again, wondering what he should do next. Kanda probably wouldn't want him to tell her cause he'd want to tell her himself or something dumb like that. But then again, it wasn't really Allen's fault she had to do something like this. _I wonder what would happen if she did catch her target...would she continue to pretend to be a boy or would she tell everyone about her identity? Eh, she probably wouldn't tell everyone... _"You know...you don't have to stare." Allen said and Daisya snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh sorry just...thinking..." Daisya apologized.

"You don't do that often, do you?" Allen smirked his way and he gawked at her. _She didn't just..._

"How rude!"

"It's also rude to stare." Allen pointed out and giggled a bit. She patted his shoulder. "As long as you're nothing like Kanda and Chaoji I think we can get along just fine. Would you like to come inside?" Allen asked, gesturing to the back door. Daisya looked between the two houses hesitantly. "I don't bite." Allen chuckled. Daisya shrugged._ Why not? _He followed her into the house and waved to Neah, who was...staring at a plate for some reason.

"Oh hello Daisya, I didn't expect Allen to invite you in." Neah said as he held the plate up to his eye, inspecting it.

"Okay, what the _hell _are you doing?" Allen asked confusingly. Her uncle could be so weird sometimes...Neah pouted at her words.

"I think this plate has a crack in it, look!" Neah shoved the plate in her face and she resisted the urge to smack him and grabbed the plate to look at for herself.

"That isn't a crack you weirdo, that's the design." She frowned at him and returned the plate to him.

"Are you sure? I _swear _it has a crack in it..."

"Why would it matter anyways, it's just one plate." Neah paused at her words.

"I...don't know..." Allen slumped her shoulders. _Of course he doesn't know. Why is he so odd...? _Daisya laughed at Neah's dumbstruck expression. He looked back at Allen.

"So, I've been wondering..." Daisya spoke up. The two Walkers looked at him together. _Okay, that isn't weird at all... _"You obviously don't live with your uncle here since you're barely around...so then where do you live?" Daisya asked. Apparently this was a touchy subject around Neah because he started sulking and inspected the plates in the cupboard again.

"I live with Cross." Allen answered simply. Daisya winced. He was the most careless agent of all of them. He never really even did his work, he probably had Allen do it for him, and he was a drunkard who liked to hit on every woman in the Order.

"Ouch. Why?" Daisya wondered aloud. He didn't really mean to ask her aloud since it was a touchy subject among her uncle. Allen tapped her chin in thought.

"I guess you could call it training maybe?" Allen guessed, handing him a cup of ice cold soda.

"So...there is no real reason then? Then why don't you live with Neah?" Daisya asked, gesturing to the man who was sulking in a corner polishing plates as he sipped his drink.

"I think that question has an explanation for itself." Allen replied, pointing at said man Daisya was gesturing to. Daisya looked behind him and chuckled.

"Oh come on, he isn't _that _bad." Daisya said. Allen averted her gaze away from him and out the window to where Tiedoll's house sat.

"I guess you could say it's something...personal." Allen mumbled. "Not to mention he's got a kid to take care of." Daisya spat out some of his soda. Allen glowered at the mess on the floor.

"K-kid?!" Daisya gasped. "But wait, Neah isn't married!" Allen blinked a few times and looked over at Neah, who was making an X with his arms.

"Right...um never mind then. He's a pretty busy person anyways..." Allen reasoned.

"Don't just drop the kid thing altogether!" Daisya argued. Allen shrugged and looked outside to see Kanda staring at them. She stiffened up a bit. _Wait, no, he won't recognize me like this. He'll just think I'm Neah's other niece or something..._Allen told herself.

"He's staring." Allen mumbled.

"Staring? Who?" Daisya asked, confused by her sudden claim. "I'm not-"

"Not you." Allen muttered, staring straight back at Kanda as if he would stop staring if she did so. Daisya looked out the window and narrowed his eyes.

"Eh, that's Kanda." Daisya stated (the obvious). Allen resisted the urge to comment sarcastically on his statement.

"Yeah, it is." She glowered again. "Why is he staring at me?" Allen asked, not looking away from the teen.

"I don't think staring at him is going to make him stop..." Daisya muttered.

"He won't stop staring at me and it's really annoying." Allen said.

"Who is staring at my Allen with such lecherous eyes?!" Neah shouted and shoved his face in the window, cutting off Allen and Kanda's view from each other. Kanda gave Neah, who was rubbing his nose on the window, a disgusted look. Daisya started snickering.

"Lecherous? As if." He laughed.

"What does he want anyways...?" Allen grumbled, questions buzzing around in her head.

"Oh right, I should probably tell you..." Daisya trailed off quietly. Allen's eyes locked onto him.

"Tell me _what _exactly?" She asked.

"Erm...well...I kinda told Kanda..." Daisya continued to hesitate. Allen's eyes widened. _He isn't...he didn't...he better not have..._

"Told him what?!" Allen asked, gripping the front of Daisya's shirt. Daisya paled at the glare on her face. _Holy shit she sure is fucking scary when she's angry...I better warn Lavi and Lenalee not to piss her off..._

"U-uh...well..." Daisya looked away from the fuming girl. "You see, it's not _completely _my fault, I mean like he was staring at you to begin with so my words really wouldn't have affected him anyways...I mean, unless he thought he was delusional but I'm pretty sure Kanda wouldn't think that lowly of himself, ya know? So he was going to find out sooner or later since he came over to Tiedoll's this weekend when you came over to your uncle's so-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Daisya whined when Allen gripped his shirt tighter.

"You _told _him?!" Allen dropped Daisya and the shocked teen landed straight on his butt. "You _**told** _him!?"

"He saw it to begin with!" Daisya reasonably explained.

"Saw what?!" Allen snapped.

"I mean like, when you removed your disguise and stuff! He saw all of it! Or I think he did, he was standing on the porch staring at you and everything!" Daisya informed.

"It isn't polite to stare." Allen growled murderously. Daisya stood up and dusted himself off.

"Anyways, Allen, I don't think he'd tell anyone about your secret; Kanda isn't that kind of guy even if he acts like it. The most he'll do is blackmail you with it. All you have to do is blackmail him with something else. You have something like that don't you? I mean, there are plenty of things that Kanda would want to hide...why...are you looking at me like that?" An evil smile had formed it's way upon Allen's face as she stared at Daisya.

"_Plenty _of things, you say?" Allen asked.

"Uh...well...er...yeah everyone has stuff to hide, right...ha...?" The person in front of him now looked like a completely different person to him. It was as if she turned evil in the blink of an eye. The worst part about it was that now _he _had somehow gotten himself into this mess. Both Allen _and _Kanda were scary people...so then who should he be afraid of the most? He could always blackmail Allen about having a crush on Lavi...but what if she really _didn't _have a crush on him? It seemed evident enough...but it could just be the way he carelessly touched her like she was a guy right? _Dear god what do I do...? _Daisya blanched at his choices.

Which was better? Getting killed by Kanda or killed by a girl?

_I think being killed by a girl would be more humiliating..._"What are you planning on doing?" Daisya asked, swallowing nervously.

"Say, Daisya, would you like to help me get a short little clip?"

"A clip?" Daisya slumped his shoulders. "What kind of clip? Like a hair clip? Oh! Are you going to like give him a makeover and dress him up like a girl while he's asleep?" Allen deadpanned at Daisya's suggestion.

"No, actually, that's not what I meant. But you just gave me an even better idea!" Allen's smirk became even more evil. "This is going to be quite fun, I do think. Of course, I'll need your help too. You'll help me, won't you?" Allen asked with a pout and gave him sad, puppy dog eyes. Daisya gulped and looked between the fuming Kanda and the pouting Allen. _She's really pretty when she does that..._

"Oh fine!"

Daisya had a feeling he was going to regret this.

* * *

**Ohoho, Allen's got a bright idea and Daisya's gotten himself into some deep shiznit~ I bet you all are just itching to know what Allen's big idea is for Kanda. And I assure you, it _will _be very embarrassing indeed cause who doesn't like embarrassing our Yuu-chan~? And of course I have to thank all my lovely lavenlies for reviewing~ So here goes *inhales breath* Much thanks to (yay time to make everything look longer by separating review thanks...e.e)...**

**Pineapplebombgirl - you did too help! Neah's actually considered quite evil in the manga but I can totally imagine him really like this when the scenario isn't all so serious (maybe you'll get to see the serious kind of Neah soon, ne? ;3) and you did too help out with the titles! x) You should be proud of yourself, you actually reviewed before the person this was meant to be for xD**

**Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad - um...okay...anyways, I'm usually apposed to them too but I figured I should give it a try and see how it turns out xD**

**midnightstardust - *glittergasms* dsfjakleajf glitteeeerrr...I can't believe you were the third one to review on this story even though it was for you xD but don't worry, I won't rush everything, the secret stays with Kanda and his brothers and of course we gotta throw some Chaoji hate in there!**

**NoName-chan - YES I KNOW I REMEMBER ALREADY SHEESH...did I just hear a story suggestion? OwO unless you forgot about it by now...xD I have yet to come up with a story to dedicate to you (EVEN THOUGH I MADE THAT STUPID LENALEE AMV FOR YOU ALREADY) *glarkle mammoth glomp*HA! If I told you who the target was I'd be rushing it! Can't do that now can we~? ;3**

**Liza Daniels (Whoa, whats this!? You're reading one of my Laven fanfics!? Who are you and what have you done with my Liza xD**

**Astarael of Charter - I'm totally with you there I usually don't like fem!Allen fics either cause people usually change everything about Allen xD but ya know...I figured...*shrugs* Thanks ^^ **

**...and silver neko 08, VeridianSoul, and YunoSnuggles-Chan (thank you all so much!) for reviewing!**


End file.
